


Golden Rose

by imnomoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Office Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnomoon/pseuds/imnomoon
Summary: Hermione's life post war is ordinary, her whole life she felt like she should have been more than this. Ron has been bringing up marriage, however she just cannot seem to even speak about it. Life happened and she didnb't notice how she went along with everything, until a tall hansome blond crashes into her life and all she thought is left smashed to be remade. Any life can be extraordinary with the right person.Eventual Dramione. This is my first ever attempt at a fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. She's been sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> So I've neve tried writing before. Not sure if anyone will enjoy this or want to read more of it. But I do intend to try and update a chapter every Monday, barring any big problems. Feedback or anything is always super welcome. I hope someone out there enjoys this :D This is rly scary to publish something my brain dreamed up at 3am. <3

**Chapter 1**

**She's Been Sleeping**

“Mione, can you make sure to do the laundry today?” Ron asked as he was heading out the door.

Hermione was always doing the house chores, but she never expected for Ron to pick any of them up when they decided to move in together. It was only the logical progression of events, they had been dating for a few years since the war, their friends were already getting married and having kids, so the least she could give him was a joint address. For the past 2 years since they made this move Molly Weasley has become a thorn in Hermione’s side as apparently the grandchildren she had already were just not enough and _“how dare they live in sin”_.

“Yah, sure, but I may only get to it tomorrow, I’ve been slammed at work and I’ll probably have to stay late.” She apologized. Hermione has been working as a mid-level employee in the legal department of the ministry for magic. The work wasn’t extremely magically challenging but was suited to her strengths in researching and memorizing laws. She honestly didn’t have a lot to do for today, but the prospect of laundry as a fun Friday night activity wasn’t compelling.

They had won the war and then life started happening. Ron joined his brother at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, since they had lost Fred, George hasn’t been the same and Ron being there to manage the store seemed to help. Harry became an auror and now 4 years later is a senior in line to be promoted to be head auror someday. Harry and Ginny got married 5 months ago as the first Potter baby was on the way. Neville and Luna had their wedding right after the war, not inviting anyone and choosing to have a long forgotten ancient bonding ceremony in the forbidden forest. Everyone seemed happy with their post war lives.

Ron has now brought up the subject of marriage 3 times in the past month. Hermione kept finding ways to postpone the conversation. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him or was unhappy in their relationship. She had an idea of what marriage should feel like, of what love would be, and this domestic bliss, wasn’t it.

For the past 3 days Hermione hasn’t been feeling very well and had trouble sleeping, the nightmares had started up again. They were so bad for months after the war she had stayed in the hospital wing, and then Ron was there everyday to sit with her and make her laugh, the nightmares got better and then were gone completely. It’s been at least 3 years since she’s had but one. Hermione couldn’t understand what triggered them now, but had no time to ponder it now. She threw on her older, a bit worn, set of robes on top of the same purple knee length dress she wore the day before, collected her purse and documents she worked on the night before and ran to floo to the ministry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Morning, how was your date? Tell me everything” Hermione welcomed Hannah the moment she entered their small joint office. Hannah Abbott has recently become a pretty good friend as they have been stuck in the same tiny no windows office room by their department head.

“Wasn’t as bad as I expected, how ever could have been better.” Hannah put her things down on the desk facing Hermione’s. “He kept constantly talking about his big goals of investing in dragon egg trading. If he had said it a few times I would have let it pass. But the more he went on the more I understood his good looks was honestly all he had.” Hannah motions to her finger to her temple in a circle and mouths _Crazy_.

“How come it wasn’t that bad if he’s a total lunatic?” Hermione wonders at Hannah’s smiling face.

“Well, I did say he was good looking, and while dumb as a hog he may be, his abs definitely made up for it all night. I’d call the overall experience an 8.” She smirked and sat down to start up on the day's work.

Hermione’s workdays were always made better by Hannah’s stories of her, while sometimes promiscuous, but always entertaining dating life. The Hufflepuff had guts she had to admit.

“Have you seen who has an appointment with Mr. Witkins today in the green room?” Hermione lifted her head up and quirked her eyebrow in question of whom, not many interesting legal battles were had in the recent years, not once the war criminals got their sentences. Usually, the cases facing the Wizengamot were quite ordinary simple squabbles. “It’s one tall deliciously looking blond who seems to still wear muggle suits no matter the occasion” Hannah smirked. Hermione’s face blushed and her eyes widened at the prospect. “What could Draco Malfoy need an appointment for with Witkins, couldn’t stay out of the criminal world for long could he?” After the war Draco wasn’t charged with any crimes due to being a minor, however his father got the kiss and his mother passed not long after. Now an orphaned pureblood price, as the prophet likes to name him, is the sole owner and head of all the Malfoy industries, apparently so busy with running the family empire as to yet have no dating life to be heard of from the papers.

“The appointment only said it’s the Malfoy heir and a whole hour in the afternoon was slotted for it, but since it’s the green room, maybe we’ll be able to glance a sneak of his royal hotness.” Hannah laughed. “Must you do that, he’s not even that good looking.” Hermione blushed further looking down at her desk. That was simply not true, Draco had definitely taken a turn for the better since the war, the photos in Witch Weekly were eye catching, even if she would never admit to looking. Hermione had to admit, even she would like to confirm the photographs with the real thing. “I guess it would look weird for you to be lurking alone in the corridor trying to catch a glimpse alone. So I will join you for a coffee break in the kitchen by the green room for it.” Hermione grumbled not looking up from her work.

“Yah sure, you’re doing this all for me not to look silly, I totally believe you Hermione. You know being a girlfriend of Ron’s doesn’t mean the world is closed from options, especially not your eyes.” Hannah gave her a perceptive glance, Hermione pretended to no longer be paying attention to the blond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The photos had lied, he didn’t look good, he looked otherworldly. Draco Malfoy was the picture of strength and sophistication. It’s like he oozed power with his steps. Somehow he had lost the look of a scared, pompous boy. Walking passed them now was a man, who wouldn’t bow his head to anyone. It was enthralling, the way he commanded the air around him.

“Oh Merlin, I think I might faint. That is one hot man.” Hannah whispered in her ear. Hermione couldn’t answer her friend, she was rooted to her spot and mute looking at the man who was now walking exactly passed them closer to the board room set up for him. She quickly inhales as his eyes meets hers for a small moment. He raises an eyebrow at her, smirks a playful smile and disappears in the doorway.

“Did he just looked at you and smiled? That was so hot. I’d sell my soul for that man to even look at me Hermione.” Hannah exclaimed. “I don’t know what just happened.” Hermione said her voice shaky as she came out of her stupor. “It was nothing, maybe you imagined it. We should go back, if we are lucky Witkins will come after the meeting and request research on the case.” She hurried her colleague back to their desks coffee now floating behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had just both settled into their tasks, when a memo flew into their tiny office room and landed on Hermione’s desk. It was a red one, meaning it was urgent. She quickly touched the tiny paper plane with her wand and it unfurled.

_Granger,_

_Please come to the green room, there is a client and a case that shall require your assistance please not dally._

_J. Witkins_

Her hands started shaking as she stood up. “He wants me in the green room. For the case.” She looks at Hannah with eyes filled with terror.

“I don’t know why you look scared, I would have already removed my knickers and been at the door with the speed of lightning.” Hannah smirked. “You should stop looking like a puffer fish and get a move on. You know how Witkins has zero patience.” Hermione blinks a few times.

“Yah, yah I should go.” She picks up a notepad and a pen she had brought from home, Hermione hated all the parchment rolls and quills, muggle legal pads and pens were so much more convenient. She hurried to the end of the corridor that housed the notorious green room, it was by far their nicest meeting room, usually only for the elite clients. She looked down at herself and remembered how she wore by worst the pair of robes for this kind of meeting, but nothing could be done now. She entered the meeting room.

“Hi, you wanted me here for the case Mr. Witkins?” She enquired upon entering.

“Oh yes, Hermione, since your finally here, please sit and we can continue.” She hurried to the chair closest to the door of the big glass table. The style of the room was opulent, yet modern and sleek, muggle in a sense. Since the war some of the pureblood fashions turned more muggle, probably compensating for their sins in this small way.

She set her supplies down and looked up to find Draco Malfoy looking at her. She tried to shift her gaze away from him, but struggled, he had grey eyes that looked like a winter sea storm. “Lord Malfoy is here with a very interesting case and as you are by far most aware of the muggle laws and technology in our department, you should be able to help him mor adequately.” Her boss explained. Draco provided the same small thrilling smirk. “Yes, the Malfoy industries have decided to pursue adapting muggle electronics to be produced for the wizarding public, however we are running into a few patenting issues. Ideally it would be great to prove that since our worlds are separate therefore so are the markets and inventions. But as a business has never before interacted with the muggle world so directly, it’s been troubling.” Hermione tried not to show her surprise. Malfoy doing business with muggles, delving into muggle technology. The little boy who called her a mudblood for so many years. Her brain, couldn’t comprehend how this was the same man sitting in front of her.

“There could be something helpful I could look up in the archives of any similar circumstance of trade with muggles in the age before out world became so separated.” Hermione volunteered quickly. The meeting continuing, discussing contracts and various loopholes in the laws they could take advantage of. The whole time Hermione had trouble looking at Draco. Draco. Even inside her head this man before her was Draco, in no way was he the Malfoy she remembered. She was stuck in her headspace, pondering what had happened to Draco to change him so much. Although she supposed, he never had a chance to explore who he is or his beliefs without the pressure of outside forces in their school days. Maybe this was who he was meant to be the whole time. She noticed Mr. Witkins standing up. The meeting had concluded. She had missed the last few sentences. She glanced at Draco, who was now also moving closer to the door and therefor her. Hermione quickly stood up collecting her notes.

“After you Mrs. Weasley.” Draco nodded his head holding the door open for her. Hermione stuttered in her step and blushed. “Oh I’m not, we’re not. It’s just Granger.” She moved quickly through the doorway, trying to get herself out of sounding like a total idiot.

Draco Malfoy gave her a small smile lifting the one eyebrow once again. “Well, just Granger, would you mind grabbing a drink with me at the golden rose this evening, to go over some case points. Since there’s no husband to go cater to.” He was looking into her eyes intently, towering over her. Hermione’s breath hitched. “I’d love to, for the case. It’s one of a kind, we don’t get anything this interesting, and as a specialist not a senior, this is a first for me.” She blushed deeper at her stuttering and tried to calm her breath. Draco full out smirked at her now walking with her towards her office as it was close to the elevators. “I’ll meet you in the atrium at 6, don’t be late Granger.” He gave her one last glance and walked to the elevator.

Hermione let out a breath and walked towards the office door. She couldn’t understand why she had just agreed. Mind reeling, she just implied to a very hot sinful looking man, that she was single and agreed to see him. Shock went through her spine. What if someone saw, what had she just agreed to. Hermione tried to reel her running brain back in. It was a work appointment, to discuss a case. This could lead to a promotion she has been waiting for a chance like this for a year. Nothing more, just a work dinner. She walked into the office.

“He, they, he.. Um It’s about muggle electronics, there’s a lawsuit.” She stuttered to Hannah. “He thinks I’m single and invited me to dinner at 6, I’m supposed to meet him in the atrium to go to the Golden Rose Hannah! He said it’s to discuss the case, but I said I’m just Granger and he looked at me and he has the eyes and that body and I just blanked and I said yes. What am I going to do?” She looked at her friend face pale and eyes wide.

Hannah laughed a roaring laugh. “Well for a second seeing your face, I thought he would have confessed to murder.” She proceeded to look Hermione up and down. “Hon, I love you, but there is no way you are wearing that while going to dinner with Draco fucking Malfoy. And the fucking here implies you should.” Hannah smiled, already going to her drawers where she always had a few things tucked away in case she had a date right after work.

Hannah has never outright said anything bad about her relationship with Ron. However, overtime it has become clear in Hannah’s opinion Hermione should be doing better. Small comments about hotter sex, flowers she should have gotten on her birthdays, Valentine’s days Hermione chose to work on. Hannah didn’t like the way Ron treated Hermione.

“Oh here we go, you could change into my little black dress, it never fails. And maybe the red coat I wore today?” Hannah questioned her. Hermione still shellshocked looked at Hannah now coming to her with the dress she had taken out of a drawer and refreshed with a charm for no wrinkles. It was a cute little ice skater inspired black dress. “Um sure, I guess, yah my robes are too old, I’d stick out in the Golden Rose with this. Do you maybe have something more work appropriate? Something longer?” Hermione enquired. The Golden Rose was a very private exclusive and expensive restaurant that has opened 2 years ago in Diagon Alley. Hermione has wanted to go there since it opened, however there never seemed to be a fitting enough occasion and Ron preferred a less posh food choice. “Nope, that’s all I have, sadly it’s your only choice. Now change please as it’s now 30 minutes to six and your meeting ran long.” Hannah smiled at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione looked at herself in the Ministry’s legal department’s bathroom mirror. She had put her hair up in a low bun with some pins she had and put on some red lipstick at Hannah’s insistence to match the long red wool coat she lent her. Under the coat the black skater dress was hugging her chest and then flared out into a circle skirt that ended right at her upper thigh. There was a war ragging in her head, but she looked at her watch and she had 3 minutes to get downstairs. No time to dally. She wouldn’t be late and wouldn’t look like a moron. Afterall this could help her job and she could assist and win a case.

She quickly walked to the elevator not looking up from the floor and pressed the button from the atrium. Since it was a Friday night most Ministry employees seemed to have left work early and the atrium was quite empty when she exited the elevator. She couldn’t see him right away and panic shook threw Hermione’s spine. _What if this was all some way to make fun of her, all a big elaborate prank?_

“Well that’s definitely a change. Granger. Did you dress up all for me?” She hear his strong sultry voice behind her. Well the voice didn’t do anything to be sultry she was sure, it was just her hormones and imagination. She turned around. “Definitely not. I just didn’t want to stick out at the Golden Rose, it’s supposed to be upper class.” She looked at his eyes and started to get lost in them momentarily. “You would stick out no matter what you wore. The great Hermione Granger. You couldn’t be unnoticed.” Her gave her a small smile. Hermione laughed internally, if only he knew how well she went under the radar for the passed years. The world seemed to be not interested in the little overachieving bookworm in their eyes. “You’d be surprised.” She replied with a smile.

“We should get going.” He whispered, took her hand and started walking towards the apparition point.


	2. Thoughts awoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's business dinner with one Lord Malfoy. No more is needed to describe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised and update by Monday (18th), but it's the day i'm supposed to submit my thesis on, and there is no way i'm writing and posting the chapter then. Since I ended up writing it today, it felt unfair to have it and not share it. So here you all go, a bit earlier than expected. Um, I'm still completely not sure if it's crap or not, I'm sure you will all share your opinions on it with me. But it is what came out.  
> The next chapter will probably only be posted passed monday mid next week or so. I guess I'm taking back the Mondays thing for a bit and just 1 time per week as soon as I write it I'll post, but someday it shall become Mondays. Hope you all enjoy and please tell me what you think! <3

**Chapter 2**

**Thoughts awoken**

The Golden Rose looked like everything Hermione was expecting but more, all around her shone with opulence. In the entry way there was a large gold chandelier decorated with what looked like diamonds, they probably were too. Draco’s hand was resting against her lower back, burning fire all through her back and making her legs slightly weak. She could barely control her mind in front of this man and far less her body’s reactions. At least she knew there was no way any of the papers would pick up this dinner, anyone to enter the Golden Rose was under the protection of a very interesting confidentiality charm. Even if it is for work, Ron couldn’t possibly be happy at finding out her late night at work was actually a dinner with Draco Malfoy. The thought sobered Hermione’s lust riddled brain and she moved slightly away from Draco’s hand to the side towards the hostess who had just noticed them.

“Lord Malfoy, so glad for you to be joining us this evening, a table for 2?” The beautiful raven-haired girl in a floor length navy gown asked. Yes, this was indeed a very luxurious restaurant, even Hannah’s efforts might have not been enough for this place. Draco had nodded in agreement to the hostess and they had started following her into the main room. Hermione’s eyes couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and she gasped quietly, hoping Draco hasn’t noticed her surprise. It was a very interesting décor choice and it worked marvelously for the restaurants goal of creating an inviting yet secretive and maybe even slightly illicit rich environment. The front and back walls were covered in dark bookshelves floor to ceiling filled with what looked like old texts, but they were probably just for decoration. The side walls were all beautiful large windows giving the space enough light to battle the dark brown and mahogany interior. The tables, chairs and smaller chandeliers above the tables were all over the large area, all covered or trimmed in gold. However most surprisingly this opulent gold and dark interior was paired with a lot of plants, there were vine flowers going down the tops of the bookshelves, hanging succulents and vines all around the windows and table settings rich with exotic flowers. Hermione could truly admit she has never been to a single place that was matched this restaurant in beauty.

They were led to a table close to the back near the shelves and a window. Once closer Hermione looked out the window and marveled. It wasn’t the Daigon Alley street she was expecting to see, but a lush rainforest with a waterfall, green mountains in the background. The windows were charmed to reflect a whole nature preserve somewhere far away, a place she probably wouldn’t have seen otherwise. It was a very impressive piece of magic, not unlike the magical ceiling in the great hall of Hogwarts. Draco pulled out her chair, which she hadn’t expected, but Hermione nodded in thanks and sat down at the table, her back to the room.

“Have you yet to visit the Golden Rose? You’re face betrays you drinking in all the details I’m afraid.” Draco chuckled lightly at her, once he too had sat down too.

“I’ve always wanted to, but there’s work, and not enough time or occasion. To visit a place such as this, I believe the occasion needs to be grand. One cannot simply go to dinner on a workday at a luxury restaurant.” Hermione was a bit flustered and chastised him quickly, as if automatically from years of doing the same to Ron and Harry. A second later she caught herself. Draco Malfoy asked her to a business dinner to this restaurant. If there was ever a person who could splurge and allow himself to dine here with no thought it would be him.

“Well I’m honored none the less, to be the one to introduce you to this fine dinning establishment. It is by far one of my favorite places to visit in London.” Draco smirked at her. “I’m sorry, however you will not get to pick your meal as I have notified the chef to surprise us beforehand. When ever I visit, I like for them to surprise me with something new.” He smiled a more genuine smile at her.

“No, I guess ordinary wouldn’t do for you Mr. Malfoy would it.” Hermione shared a small smile in return. Draco’s eyes seemed to sparkle in return. “So tell me, how come it isn’t Mrs. Weasley yet? I must admit half of my dinner business is to figure it out, it seems most peculiar. I would have thought the weasel would have moved a bit faster, 4 years is a long time to simply court a lady.” Draco asked her with his eyebrows raised in intrigue.

“I might have to disappoint you, there’s no sordid secrets or plots to be revealed. It’s all very simple and normal. And please don’t refer to my boyfriend as a weasel. Ron’s nice, there’s nothing wrong with him. He’s been my best friend for over a decade, and I love him, I know I do. He’s tried to bring it up lately too, but I just feel a little lost I guess.” Hermione exhaled and inhaled a deep breath, she hasn’t really allowed herself to talk to anyone in her life about how she feels on this particular subject before. She’d run and make up excuses. But maybe discussing it with someone would help her work passed this blockage in her mind and Draco looked genuinely interested, if he told anyone, well who would believe they even dinned together. “It’s like I’ve had this image in my mind of what life would have been after the war. The idea I fought for most of my life and now when it’s here. Life is happening and it just doesn’t feel how I expected it to. And getting married makes it all real, that would be it. It wouldn’t be a bad ending, more of a happy ending, that’s what happens in all stories after all. However, somehow it does feel like it would be an ending of something and I guess I can’t fathom what exactly ends, but it doesn’t feel right.” She looked at the table scared to see his reaction to her expressed fears.

Draco touched her fingertips on the table with his hand in a probing yet comforting way. “Hermione, you deserve all of your dreams and more for the hell you have lived through. So much of it was my fault and my family’s and I’m so sorry for it. But as someone who’s also lost all his family to this war, all I was had been lost maybe before I even had a chance, I woke up after the dust settled not knowing who I am or what I would do, but then I got up everyday and made an effort to figure out what I want out of this life. What I want is to be someone I’m proud of, I lived for the majority of my life doing anything to make my father proud, but really it’s me I should be making proud by my actions. You owe it to the little girl who dreamed of more and would fight the whole world for it, to actually go and get it.” Hermione gasped and looked up at his face, her eyes slightly wet with tears from his words. Her hand now fully grasping his. “I have to admit, I was shocked to see you today, in the deep bowels of the ministry, working this menial job. Growing up Hermione Granger ruined my life daily by being better than me. It seems something went horribly wrong in the world for her to feel so unimportant. The universe has lost its balance, when you are not achieving your dreams at the expense of mine. Teenaged Draco is raging at you, his pain seems to have been all for naught as you are not making it count. But more importantly how would little 12 year old Granger feel?” Those stormy eyes looked deep into hers shinning with conviction and Hermione felt a small tear run down the side of the cheek. She quickly released his hand, taking the gold thread embroidered napkin, dabbing at her eyes.

“Yes, well, maybe we should forget the past. You’ve obviously grown so much since the war, business with muggles and all, young Hermione would have been proud of you for it for sure, just how the adult one is. And this is a business dinner. Please tell me more of how you ended up in this direction.” Hermione quickly tried to salvage their situation from her sitting in a marvelous setting and blubbering like an idiot over her failures. Her life was fine, nothing wrong with working in a career that isn’t glamorous, it worked to her strengths. And yes, Mr. Witkins has promised her a promotion for the passed 2 years, but she truly thought that this year is the time he will finally offer it to her. Stay humble, work as hard as you can, do a good job and you will get promoted and praised for it. That’s how life had always been, it hadn’t failed her before. She tried to smile at Draco to encourage him to tell her his story as it should be interesting, his life has obviously taken a swift turn.

Over the next hour Draco proceeded to tell her about his first ventures into the muggle world right after the war, the wizarding community wasn’t welcoming after he was released with no charges, naming him a death eater or the spawn of ones. So, he started going into the muggle world as this was the only place he felt not stared at or judged for his past, he even ended up moving and buying a penthouse apartment in a muggle luxury hotel. The fact that even in the muggle world Draco Malfoy continued to swim in money and the high-end life didn’t surprise Hermione one bit and she smiled at this. Draco had naturally inherited all the estates and holdings the Malfoy name had to them, as the sole remaining heir of 2 noble houses, he would never need for anything in life. He had taken a more hands-on role in Malfoy Industries as he was going out of his mind having nothing to do, stuck inside his home or inside his head. Once he made the move and started spending all of his time primarily in the muggle world, he discovered quite a few technologies the wizarding world was sorely missing out on and marveled at how wrong he was growing up to believe of muggles being lesser beings. He still returned sometimes to Malfoy Manor in order to entertain higher class wizarding business contacts or to get any resources he may need, however, he admitted, that he couldn’t sleep in the manor in which the dark lord once lived and Hermione was tortured at. Her screams would ring in his ears, but he didn’t tell her this detail as he was sure she had screams to hear of her own.

“I’m so sorry, you know. For what happened to you at my home. I couldn’t protect you, I tried to tell them I didn’t know you.” He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. The nice expensive Porto wine forgotten as well as the most amazing salmon Hermione has ever tasted.

“It was war, Draco, it’s not your fault, it was never your fault. All you would have done was get yourself and your mother killed. I knew that, I was never angry at you for that attack. Many other ones during school year sure. You were a school bully, but never in my brain did you seem vindictive or murderous. We all saw how you suffered in 6th year.” She looked deeply into his eyes, willing him to understand her acceptance of his apology and how unnecessary it was. After all he was making up for everything with his actions, she didn’t need words to see that. “And as I understand you know the chef, please tell them I have never eaten food that has pleased me more than the plate in front of me.” To verify her statement, she put a piece of salmon in her mouth. A small moan came out accidentally. Draco’s sad eyes regained a small sparkle in them and he smirked.

“It’s good to know at least one thing I can do to please you, Granger”. He smirked and looked into her eyes, her face immediately growing pinker. Draco chuckled. “I know you don’t seem to be inclined to discuss it, but it’s peculiar that Mr. Weasley”, he cringed internally as he had to be nice about the waste of space,” hasn’t tried harder upon making you his wife, while not a part of the sacred 28, his family is pureblood through and through. Within these families there’s always harsh traditions and customs and while the Weasleys don’t partake in many of them anymore, the courting and marriage rituals are very much still a custom to them from what I know. All of the other sons who have married from the family partook in the official courting protocols and didn’t take long to get married, as waiting till marriage is of high import in the wizarding society.” Draco looked from his plate to Hermione’s face, gauging her reaction at his words. “We did move in together a while ago, everyone was getting married and I gave him that much, but he only really started trying to bring up marriage in the recent months.” Hermione tried to defend her best friend. “Molly Weasley allows you two to live together with no wedding?” Draco looked shocked. “No pureblood girl would ever be allowed this by her parents.” he looked at his plate and quickly realized his mistake. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, this isn’t about blood in any way, please know, I truly don’t hold these prejudices. My surprise is rooted in culture and the heritage we have in the wizarding world, our customs are a lot more Victorian in comparison to the muggle world.” Draco tried to smile at her after his faux pas. Hermione looked perplexed “Maybe Ron is just trying to accommodate my culture in our relationship. As muggleborn I never even thought of marriage before trying to live together. You are right in some ways, Molly does hate it, I just never realized her hate of it is rooted deeper into the culture, than just wanting more grandchildren.” Hermione tried to smile at Draco. She seemed like she was about to ask something and then changing her mind focused on her meal again.

“While I may not be your best friend of decades, Granger, I do believe I know you quite well.” He smiled at Hermione’s surprise at his statement. “Yes, I do have books on both courting and the other intricacies of the wizarding cultural customs. I do believe the Hogwarts library failed at this particular subject greatly. I can send them to your office at the ministry, for you to go all bookworm on.” Draco smiled at her. Hermione’s eyes shone in excitement at the prospect of learning a whole new subject she didn’t know she was missing before. “That would be amazing, thank you so much Draco.” She smiled a big bright smile at him. Draco tried to hide it, and a lifetime of practice came in hand, as her huge smile could have blasted him into heaven. He had never seen anything so beautiful before and as a man of money and fortune, he had quite the scale to judge the beauty in the world on.

It had always been this way, her smile had always made him feel strongly, when he was younger it made him angry, it was never be directed at him. This excitement to learn they both had, could never be truly shared. The many dreams he had come up with in his small hurt heart of a teen, them both studying together, him telling her potions jokes, that only she would have laughed at, because only Hermione Granger had enough intellect to appreciate them. Thousands of moments he had in his head of how he would make her happy, because nothing made his heart beat faster, than the premise of him being the cause of her happiness. Her laugh could have ignited his world. She was never meant for people like him. He always thought so, he treated her horribly and could never even fathom her looking at him any different than with hate. Draco loathed Ron and Harry, they both always had her help, smiles, laughter, tender touches and neither appreciated her, pushed her to be even more, helped her be the happiest, brightest star int he sky. She should be soaring with the greatness she possessed, it seemed like no one except him saw it. The smile Hermione had just given Draco, had just ignited a storm of hope and fierce need inside him, as he realized for the first time in his life, this insane unfathomable dream he always carried inside a dark deep corner of his soul, was less impossible. Even if all he could be is her friend, he would work so hard to make her proud of him and herself, to make her happy. He’d love a lifetime of basking in her smiles.

Obviously, Hermione couldn’t tell any of the internal turmoil of hope from Draco’s expression across the table, as he had always been the Slytherin Prince, master of a stone expression. “So, as we’ve covered, my personal relationship, maybe it’s time I found out about yours. Who has Lord Malfoy’s heart?” Hermione gave him a smirking smile, trying to pass her question as just simple curiosity. Draco’s eye’s however seemed to cloud at her question. “No one has ever possessed my heart, Hermione. Such happy things are not for dark souls like mine.” He said gruffly. She could see from the look in his face, he didn’t seem inclined to continue down this line of questioning, so she chose to pivot. “Well, never say never. However, since this is a work meeting after all, please tell me about the products you intend to adapt for the wizarding world and how you are doing it?” Her eyes shown with excitement at learning new magic and concepts.

Draco proceeded to tell her all about his plans for mobile phones and computers as well as smaller things, like popularizing pens and notepads. Hermione smiled at this so much, as this was a personal crusade of hers daily already. She couldn’t understand this man in front of her, he had everything imaginable, looks, money, intelligence galore, even a sense of humor. He seemed polite and kind. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t understand why he’d choose to spend his Friday night entertaining her of all people. She smiled at him a lot during their conversation, his excitement for the theory of charms and magic infecting her. Hermione rarely got to share in intellectual discussion during the past years. It felt invigorating. She didn’t even notice how there evening turned into night and they had finished their desserts.

“I don’t want to be rude, Hermione. But as much as I’m loving every moment of our evening together, the restaurant needs to close, we’ve been keeping the lovely ladies here working overtime long enough I believe.” Draco smiled a sheepish smile at her. Hermione’s eyes widened and as she turned to look at the rest of the tables behind her, all were empty and cleaned up, prepped to close. She looked back at Draco sheepishly. “I guess I never get such an enticing conversation partner who indulges my many questions.” Draco smiled at her. “Trust me, I enjoyed your questions probably more, than you did.”

They stood up and gathered their belongings, Draco guided Hermione around the other tables towards the apparition point, his hand on her lower back, she felt tingling lightnings shoot from there to her toes. Abruptly, close to the inside apparition point, she stopped and turned to look at him, a face filled with concern. “Draco, we didn’t pay, are we committing a full on crime, we can’t just leave!” Draco laughed at her, the sound rich, making her inside churn. “I assure you, my criminal ways are most assuredly behind me and I shall never endeavor in any such business again. There’s an open account in my name here mine, don’t worry about it, Granger.” He smiled at her and reached out to take her hand. He bent and his lips touched the back of her hand. Hermione’s heart exploded with desire and she inhaled quite loudly. Draco lifted his head back up and smirked that little coy twist of the lips that was so trademark Draco. “ I guess this is goodbye, you should get home to your best friend.” He lifted his eyebrows looking into her eyes daring her to chastise him for not naming Ron as her boyfriend. It somehow didn’t feel wrong him saying that. As she stood there not being able to utter a single word, Hermione realised, she should be excited and rushing home to the man she loved. However, this had been the best evening of all the years since she lost her parents and not a single bone in her wanted to leave Draco and go home.   
“I should really go, this was a very lengthy business meeting for sure.” She smiled back at him. Taking her hand back from his, she turned and apparated to her doorstep swiftly, before she dolve in deeper and couldn't leave at all. Both elated and heart broken. Possibly more confused than before in what she wanted and who she was, Hermione walked to her front door.

Draco’s heart rate started to normalize a few moments after she left. He was still looking at the spot she had stood in before the pop of apparition. He knew his life had just taken a turn, a lucky chance at all his dreams and he would be an idiot not to grasp at this straw the heavens had placed in front of him. He’d do anything for her happiness and he headed home, he had planning to do.


	3. Happiness in loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded reaction from Ron and their mutual break up. Life somehow always seems to show us how our anxiety makes events seem so much harder and bigger than they end up being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I had to let you all down last week, we had a family emergency and I had left my laptop in the city when I went to my parents, so I had no way to post and write. To make it up to you guys I'm posting 2 times this upcoming week. This chapter now is the break up that we knew was coming, and while at first I intended to go all out guns blazing full on Ron bashing, once I started it didn't feel right. I realised I had a story in me, of mutual love and understanding of when to call it quits, how love isn't always enough and you can still be gracious and nice to the person who has been your best friend. While I have no doubt my other stories someday will def have all the dramatic bashing, It didn't feel right to me here. I'm sorry if y'all end up hating this turn I chose, but I hope it resonates with at least some of you.   
> The next chapter should come friday(ish) and will be Hermione's new single start at getting to know herself and maybe some of Draco's plans coming to fruition!   
> Stay safe and healthy <3

**Chapter 3**

**Happiness in loss**

It was almost midnight as Hermione apparated to her door. She’d never come home this late that she could remember in the past years. She attempted entering as quietly as she could. Taking the coat off and her shoes off, she tiptoed towards the kitchen and stairway.

“Merlin!” She screamed terrified for a moment by a figure sitting at the kitchen table, it took her a few seconds to realize it was Ron. Probably waiting for her, as she was supposed to have been at work and just a late night. There was an opened bottle of firewhiskey on the table, although it was only missing a small bit of the amber liquid at the top. Hermione steeled her back and entered the kitchen coming to sit at the table in front of her boyfriend. On instinct she reached out to the bottle and took a gulp. She never drank something this strong, but she was sure tonight was a night for unpleasant conversations she’d been avoiding and some liquid courage was required. She never intended for her teenage romance to end here. For her relationship to feel as a nuisance, like a house plant she kept forgetting to water, withering.

“You’re not happy anymore are you. I’ve sat here for the past 3 hours and I realized, I haven’t seen you truly happy for years now, since before the final battle or the hunt.” Ron uttered looking at his hands. “I didn’t really notice how fake the smiles have become. I found a picture of us in 5th year, all three of us. We are all laughing, but your laugh jumps of the page, you did it with your whole body and it just elicits light and joy in the world. It hit me. I don’t think I’ve seen it in years. You’re not happy anymore.” He picked up his head and looked at Hermione, meeting her eyes and sliding the picture he was looking at down the table to her. “I’m not happy.” Hermione said the words out loud. Words that have been inside her festering for ages. Words she was terrified to admit. Admitting there is no more love, that she liked someone else even would have been different, love lost in the life of a relationship is common. Admitting to no longer ever feeling happy, no longer having a real laugh, not liking herself, her life, her career, her love life. That felt monumental, that didn’t happen to people. “I didn’t notice too, you know. For a long time, I was just living and getting through the days with their small little trials and I didn’t notice too.” She looked at the picture he had slid across to her, eyes starting to water. “You’ve always been my best friend first, and anything else second, I should have said something once I started to notice these tiny voices in me being unhappy with everything, but I’ve been so scared. You’re my best friend, but my love too and I’ve been scared to tell you. I’ve been stumbling in fog alone and I don’t seem to find the way out, Ron.” She looked at him, her tears falling down her face.

“I won’t ask you were you’ve been, or whom with. The truth is, I’ve avoided this house on occasion recently too. I don’t feel the right to judge you over trying to find whatever it is you’ve lost, when I obviously didn’t notice you missing it.” Ron took the bottle from her side of the table and poured himself a small bit of the liquid into the glass he had emptied. Taking a sip, he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. “I want kids. I want many of them and the joy that comes in having a large family. I want a wife that relishes the idea of cooking for all of us and taking care of the home hearth. I want a simple calm life and a happy large family, like the one I grew up in. It’s not your fault if you do not want the same things as me, Hermione. I didn’t tell you what I wanted before all this, I didn’t know back when I was 18, that I’d want this type of life.” He took another sip. “I’ve been pushing this dream and idea of what I want onto you for the past years, when I didn’t even see that you are unhappy with what we already have. You cannot build a life un a crumbling foundation. And we both deserve to have what we want in this life after the war we went through. After all we lost, we both deserve to be happy.” Ron extended his hand towards hers. Squeezing her fingers.

Hermione sat in their small kitchen, firewhiskey on her breath, realizing she had been a zombie for years, living in a daily routine, because she didn’t notice when her best friend had grown into a man. Hermione had loved Ron for many years, even though it was a ridiculous notion, but to her he was still always this silly little boy she took care of, who nagged her about the daily troubles. She didn’t notice when he had grown up into a man, who now sat before her giving her a reaction she’d never expected. Telling her the truths, she’d been too scared to voice. Her Ron had always been a brave Gryffindor and instead of the temper tantrum of jealousy, he faced the truths she had been terrified by. So, Hermione would too take a deep breath and face the bed she made for herself in the one life she fought for.

“We were so young and damaged. I don’t think either of us knew what we would want or grow into. After the war I was terrified, all alone and I’ve known you forever, you’re safe, I so wanted to feel safe after all that horror and loss.” She clutched the hand of the one person whom she never wanted to see hurt. “It’s like I woke up from a dream and I don’t understand how I got here, life just happened, and I let it. I’m not sure what I need or want right now, but I know it’s not the dreams you have, I don’t know who am anymore and there’s a lot of healing that needs to happen before I consider any kind of family. I’ve ignored all the progress everyone else made after the war and spent years sitting in the same spot terrified.” More tears fell down her face and she reached with her other hand to swipe them away. “I love you so much, but not in the way I should, not in a way that makes my heart skip and me smile until my cheeks hurt. You need that, you should have it. My best friend deserves nothing less than his dreams with a woman who wants the same and is ready to love him in a maddening way.” Hermione was now closer to blubbering. Ron got out of his seat and came to her side of the table, collecting her into his arms and hugging her with all he had. They now stood together, Hermione sobbing into his sweater as he soother her back. A tear fell from Ron’s eye as well. “Hermione Granger, I have loved you for a decade, and I will never stop, because you will always be my family. If you need healing I cannot provide, if you need changes that do not include me.” Ron swallowed his tears before continuing. “This has never been a cage, only a safe place to land. You used to have so much fire and if you need the world to be full of endless opportunities in order to find it again, I would never stand in your way.” Hermione tried to smile into his chest at his use of her name, a name she had given up and the prospect of regaining it. “I will not promise you I will wait for you, because I don’t think you ever needed me. I’ve been very fortunate to have been basked in the sunlight that is your attention for maybe too many years already. But I do promise you, I will always be your safe place, because the friendship we’ve always had doesn’t disappear. You may think me stupid, and frustrating or annoying at times, but I know you well and you’ll always be a part of my life.” Ron bent down and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair from her face with his fingers. “There will be no scorned Weasleys, no scandalous paper articles. There will be no need to divide friends and households. I am letting you go and maybe I should have done it sooner, maybe I should have realized faster in order to avoid more pain, but I’ve always been a selfish boy who wanted to be on the top of the world. The dream of being a husband of one brightest witch of our age isn’t something easy to let go of for me. But you need more than I am, you need more than the life I want. So, commit this to memory as my one true act of love and truest friendship to you.” Ron took a step back from Hermione, looked into her eyes and uttered the words that both shattered her and felt like an utter mountain lifted of her shoulders. “I’m breaking up with you.” Ron said with a smile, his eyes still tearful. “You can stay in the house. I’ll move in with George for a while until I get my own place.” Hermione looked into his face and tried to process all this information, all these rocks she’d been carrying along for year, seemed so easily lifted of her shoulders by a true friend. “No, don’t leave the house to me. We should sell it, maybe we both could use a new start. I don’t want to live here alone.” Her voice seemed to come out less strained and lighter than she expected.

“Now you know the real trouble of this whole business isn’t the heart break, or the living situation.” Ron looked at her seriously. “It’s who gets to tell Harry and Gin, rock, paper, scissors?” he tried to smile at the love of his life who didn’t need him to grow anymore. Not in the ways of marriage potential, not in the ways he had dreamed of. Hermione gave him a small smile. “Maybe in the spirit of all this unity in separation, we should tell them together.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been 2 weeks since the most eventful night in the past years for Hermione. In the end none of their friends seemed that surprised at their announcement of their separation. Ron had had a talk with Molly to explain to her their mutual decision, however the matriarch was still slightly frosty to Hermione at the recent dinner they all had at the borrow, however it wasn’t all too bad. Maybe it was easier than trying to avoid all the baby and wedding talk and being forced into a life she didn’t wish to have yet.

Hermione was now entering her new apartment she’d just rented in a muggle district close to Diagon Alley. Her and Ron just went through with the sale of the house to a nice younger couple who had just gotten engaged. Hermione smiled as she hooked her jacket on the hanger by her door. All her own. A nice 2 bedroom in the middle of London. It was weird to her, how after so many years of living with many people, she didn’t feel lonely alone in her brand new home. Rather it felt exhilarating, there was suddenly a whole new world of possibility, coffee shops to find the best closest coffee, books to discover, fictional lovers she’d hadn’t dared read of in years even. Life suddenly felt a little less planned, and while it always made her spin into panic, somehow this time, it felt good. For the first time ever Hermione was an adult living alone, on her own and her world seemed a little less bleak to her.


End file.
